


Emptiness

by Rose_1444



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post War, Severus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lonely after the war is normal. That's what Hermion could repeat sitting in the dark on the Hogwarts grounds. Then she hear steps .... what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

She sat in the grass, her legs folded beneath her cheeks, her tears flowed lonely. Somewhere behind her, she heard the sound of music and voices. She loved this place, but after all that has happened during the last battle seemed strangely empty. So many lives ends there.

She heard stealthy steps behind. As Muggles said you can not teach old dog to new tricks. She knew who was coming. She learned to recognize his footsteps, to feel his presence. Maybe it was that she saved his life. Maybe it was all the people who saved anyone.

But they were different, the first year dont talked together, second scream at each other in front of all the guests, the third they meet here. For the first time alone.

He sat beside her and she caught her eye, his hooked nose and a scar stretching across his neck, tucked under the collar of his shirt. She shuddered.

"Not in the mood to celebrate," It did not sound like a question. His voice was hoarse.

"No ..." She was silent. She was looking ahead to the lake when she spoke again. "To me it seems as if Hogwarts now been marked, all the good things I have experienced trumps the battle ..."

"It's gone. Everything its gone. Dark Lord is gone. And we have now possibility of a new life. "He grinned.  
She looked at him. This she yelled at him last year when he said he would rather die on the ground in the Shrieking Shack. And also that everyone has the right to start again.

"I take it so, this is your kind of excuses ..." Their eyes finally met. He smiled crookedly.

"They will not look for you?"

She glanced back at the castle.

"Everyone seems to have something for what go on Harry has Ginny, Neville has Lunna ..." Just shook her head. She did not want to talk about that, Ron instead of going with her at a party go with Lavender.

"And I come it seems that I only have my job,"She said.

"Work is what makes us who we are. Work and faith in friendship "

"Do you becoming a Gryffindor, professor?"

He grimaced.

"I'm still a Slytherin, thank you. Come show them that we all have something because of what is needed to move on. And do not forget now, I'm not your professor, Hermione. "He stood up and offered her hand, she take her. Together with the slow pace went back into the Great Hall.  
She was not even aware that this evening for the start of something entirely new, something a lot of people will seem strange. That evening saw that not only feels the emptiness is with this man.


End file.
